Black Pearl
by PastaKittyQueen
Summary: Welcome to a hell worse than anything you could have imagined. Everything you once knew is stripped of you, and contact with the outside world is completely cut off. You work to the bone, and then work even more. All hope is lost, and it's never coming back. Welcome to Black Pearl. (Animal Crossing OC story, SUBMIT OCS, coming eventually)
1. OC Submissions

**Welcome to PKQ's insert OC story! Actually, this is SoManyOCs talking. PKQ is denying that this is hers. Take it away, PKQ! ****I have no jurisdiction over this! YYou con'tbe prove asnting! U I'm not busing backspade1 I DONNIT' totally fal! ****Translation: You can't prove anything! I'm not using backspace! I DIDN'T totally fail! And yes, yes you did. Seriously. Just do this.**** Fine... What is this about anyway? ****You're the author! Just... Put in an OC form and use the OCs to make an Animal Crossing story! It's not that hard!**** Okay. Two things. First, can I finish some of my other stories? And second, can it be a FNAF thing instead? ****No and no. I'm writing multiple stories too, y'now. Here, I'll do the OC form for you.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Clothes:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes/Fears:**

**Hometown:**

**Backstory:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Cop:**

**Music:**

**Furniture:**

**Everything else:**

**That's all, folks! Oh, and here's PKQ's OC thingy.**

**Name: **Jessica White

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 13

**Appearance:** Curly pink hair and brown eyes.

**Personality: **Fun and happy. Most of the time. Kind of yandere.

**Clothes: **Nintendo shirt, acid-washed jeans, basketball shoes, star hat.

**Likes: **Fishing, candy, and creepypastas.

**Dislikes/Fears: **Bugs, escalators, and Zeena's snowball.

**Hometown:** Randomville

**Backstory:** She was existing, when all of a sudden, she decided to move to this place!

**Friends: **Friendly people, peppy villagers.

**Enemies:** Snooty villagers, Lyle, and the "Emenies." (inside joke)

**Cop: **Booker

**Music:** Hypno K.K.

**Furniture:** Balloon series

**Everything else:** YANDERE.


	2. Some stuff you should know

**SoManyOCs is crazy... Whatever, I have to do this. Hey guys, welcome to something that probably shouldn't even be here! My friend, SoManyOCs, forced me to make this. So I'll take the most out of things. An Animal Crossing Insert-OC story. I'm not quite sure what it'll be about, but that's where you come in! You, readers, are going to supply me with ideas (I'd prefer if they were at least somewhat inspired by titles of fife and drum tunes, like the title of the story.) and characters to use! You already saw the form! Thank you, by the way, if you've already submitted someone. Now, a little background knowledge on the setting and stuff.**

_**In the town of Black Pearl (changed the name, by the way), there is a wicked and cruel mayor. This vile excuse for a human being forces the villagers to surrender all their bells and fish all day. Normally fishing is a serene and tranquil activity. But in Black Pearl, all the water was covered in a thick layer of ice, for there was an eternal winter that plagued the residents. The ice had to be cut through, a back-breaking task on its own, before the fishermen and women could sink their rods, huddling together in the cold, hoping for a bite.**_

_**It's been this way since its founding, trapping its residents until death takes them. Seeing a steady decrease in the labor force, due to a number of accidents, malnourishment, and in extreme cases even some villagers committing suicide to escape this torture, the mayor employed androids to do the dirty work so the villagers could stay alive and reproduce.**_

_**For some absolutely mousebrained reason, you and several others have decided to move in. Will you survive, or shall will you be lost to the icy waters as well?**_

**So, did you like it? It's just a start. So, submit some OCs (through reviews, preferably) and wait until... I'd say May (or whenever I'm done with what I've got now) for something new. Sorry. You guys all have permission to scream at your monitors, send me flames, whatever. But in the meantime, you can check out some of the other things I'm doing. And not kill me. That cool? Good.  
**

**Please don't kill me,**

_**PastaKittyQueen**_


End file.
